


Lucy's lucky Guarantee

by ficakes



Category: Fairy Tail, gajevy - Fandom, gale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gajeel and Levy, Gajevy - Freeform, Gen, fairy tail - Freeform, ft, gajeelxlevy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficakes/pseuds/ficakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She sat down on the vacant seat and skimmed through Lucy’s latest chapter, checking out what’s in store for her this time around. She loved Lucy’s work. Her friend writes with fine details and with a good amount of passion that she can sometimes see her friend in the character and that gets really entertaining to read. She snickered at the thought that Lucy was probably writing her secret desires before starting her reading session. Half way through the chapter, and she heard a familiar voice calling out “Levy-Chan”. She looked up and saw Lucy making her way to the table."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucy's lucky Guarantee

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to try and explore the relationship between these two friends and also hints of pairings. It's my second time writing something up like this..so please go easy on me. just a very random thing I came up with after a hard day at school.

It was another normal day in the guild. The smell of beer, some people rough housing and a quiet corner free for a good read. The Solid script mage smiled as she got a hold of Lucy’s recent chapters and Jet & Droy were out on a mission without her, for once, which means she can read peacefully. Not being around her two dearest friends sure can be relaxing but of course, she also tends to miss the two goof balls argue around her.

She sat down on the vacant seat and skimmed through Lucy’s latest chapter, checking out what’s in store for her this time around. She loved Lucy’s work. Her friend writes with fine details and with a good amount of passion that she can sometimes see her friend in the character and that gets really entertaining to read. She snickered at the thought that Lucy was probably writing her secret desires before starting her reading session.

Half way through the chapter, and she heard a familiar voice calling out “Levy-Chan”. She looked up and saw Lucy making her way to the table.

“Lu-Chan! I thought you were planning to stay at home and rest today” She said as she pulled out another seat for her friend.

“Yes.. I was supposed to but Natsu and Happy invaded my space once again.” Lucy Smiled. “I felt that .. since I already saw those two, I might as well see everyone else in the guild. Plus, I wanted to know what you thought of my latest chapter!”

Levy laughed. “Yes, well I’m only halfway done but I have to say Lu-Chan, you outdid yourself this time!”

“What? Really? I actually think it’s not one of my best.. But I am happy to have that chapter out of the way” Lucy replied.

“Yes, well, the leading character here reminds me of you! Encouraging, positive… Charms too I guess…” She laughed once again, teasing your friend.

“Are you saying I don’t have charms?” Lucy asked jokingly.

“No, no not at all. I mean, you have Natsu on your fingertips. I say your charms work just fine” Levy said with a smile.

“Natsu?” Lucy said, a bit shocked about what her friend implied. “Have you been talking to Mira again? You know how she likes to “pair” guild members” Lucy laughed.

“Mirajane? No, no silly. I just .. well, it’s plain to see. I don’t need Mira to point it out” she smiled.

Lucy blushed a bit, a clear red across her face. “Well.. I honestly can’t see Natsu that way … for now.. Maybe?”

“For now?” Levy laughed once again. She finds Lucy really fun to tease since she gets all “fidgety”. “You know Lu-Chan, I heard that Dragons usually “imprints” on their mates. What if he actually has his eyes on you? Oh, what a development! Happy can even be your temporary baby” She joked once again.

Lucy started fidgeting more, trying to hide her blush under all that lush blonde hair and gave Levy a gentle slap. “Don’t joke about such things” She said in an embarrassed tone, trying to pull out the most convincing laugh she could pull from her throat. “You’re one to talk Levy-Chan! What about you and Shooby-Doo-Bop, ah? You two have been a tight-knit pair since the Exam, not to mention the fact that he would often swing his head to your direction when he catches sight of you”

“E-Eh? … you mean Gajeel?” levy rubbed her head. “I don’t really know about that” she blushed. Something Lucy did not miss.

“Ahhhh.. So you’re the one who’s hit by the arrow here.” Lucy gave levy that knowing look. It seems that the tables have turned. “Don’t worry Levy-Chan! There’s no other Dragon slayer here to listen to us other than Wendy!”

“Lu Chan!” Levy’s blush became more prominent. Her friend knows her well, especially the fact about her not being a very good Liar. But in all honesty, she does have feelings for the Iron dragon Slayer. Despite of what happened in the past, she can see that he’s changed and that he tries which is what Levy admires the most about him. Not that it matters.

“Think about it Levy-Chan! What if that imprint theory was correct… what if he imprinted on you?” Lucy said in a half serious tone.

“Lu-chan! That’s ridiculous.. I mean.. what reason would he have to actually like me as well?..” levy said.

“Aha!! So you do have feelings for him!” Lucy said

“ I .. uh.. well…” all she could do was stutter, there’s no use denying it now. Lucy got her, might as well come clean. “Yes” She whispered “But please, keep it a secret?” She gave a pleading smile to her friend.

“Of course! This will stay between the two of us and away from Mira!” Lucy laughed as she raises her right hand showing Levy she has nothing to worry about. “You know what? Why not give him a hug? I mean, he looks rough around the edges but he probably likes that sweet cliché stuff, don’t you think?

“I think you have someone else in mind Lu-Chan” Levy said trying not to laugh “This is Gajeel we’re talking about!”

“Well, you’ll never know! Have you seen the way he stresses over his little companion?” Lucy replied

“You mean.. Lily?” Just then levy remembers all the times Gajeel have freaked out over that cute little cat which almost made her blurt out a laugh. “Okay, I see your point now!” 

“See? Try it!! Lucy’s Lucky Guarantee!” Lucy said to her friend. “When it works, you can thank me later.”

“No, no” Levy laughed “I’ll sort out my feelings first”

“Well, okay but… keep in mind! It COULD work!” Lucy said as she stood up. “So do you want to go out and have ice cream at the parlour nearby my apartment? I heard they’re going to have a 20% promo this week every 3 PM! I know how much you like their blue berry ice cream!!”

“Sure thing Lu-Chan! I can just continue reading this in the parlour.” Said levy as she grabbed all the pages.

The two friends made their way to the guild’s door, avoiding the rough housing and the spilled beer on their way. The last thing they want to do is slip on beer (or Cana) or get involved with the guys pummelling their faces away. 

Just as they made it through the door, a familiar figure bumped levy which sent the pages of Lucy’s novel flying towards the floor. She looked up and saw that familiar gruff face covered in studs. 

Suddenly, someone was tugging her dress. “Levy? Are you okay?” asked lily.

“Oh, don’t worry. It’s not even that hard of a bump.” she said as she noticed Gajeel handing the pages back to her.

“Hold on to your stuff more tightly shrimp.” He said, keeping his cool.

Lucy looked at the sight as she tried not to smirk in front of her friend. She watched her friend look at the Iron Dragon slayer and waited for what could possibly happen next. “What will Levy-chan do?” She wondered. At that moment, her friend took the pages, not looking at the person in front of her and yelled “Thank you”. Her blue haired friend then lunged towards the iron dragon slayer and gave him a tight hug on the waist, her face flushed red like a tomato while trying to bury it on his chest. 

Gajeel and lily were shocked, this was very random and it was apparent in Gajeel’s face that he doesn’t know how to react. Lucy felt it harder to hold her laugh after seeing that reaction. She saw Levy hug Gajeel a few times before but nothing as sudden as this which probably explains the shock look. After what feels like half a minute, her friend then let go and pulled Lucy’s hand going outside the guild.

“L-lets go Lu-Chan” Levy murmured, not bothering to look at the dragon slayer or his pet cat. Lucy, on the other hand, was able to catch a glimpse of a shocked but Blushing Iron Dragon Slayer. She then let out a slight snicker and said “You’re welcome Levy-Chan”


End file.
